


This is No Fairy Love

by nothfan



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Part of fandom giftbox challenge. Gift for emmatheslayerThe prompt is for Jason/Eric and it’s just a bit of fluff and Smut
Relationships: Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	This is No Fairy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



This is no Fairy Love

Eric rolled his sleepy companion over onto his back, ignoring his low whines of protest. He ran his cool fingers gently down the warm bare chest, tracing a line between throat and navel. Then continued downwards, fingers exploring.

Jason gave up trying to sleep and manoeuvred himself on top on Eric, trapping the roving hand in between their bodies.

“You already wore me out and I got work, I need my beauty sleep,“ but his wolffish grin said otherwise. He rested his head on the vampire’s shoulder and fluttered his eyelashes for effect. “And don’t be using that glamour on me again, just to have your way with me.”

Eric glared at the disrespectful child and slapped the boy’s bare ass,

“Ow! What was that for?” Jason pouted, and willed his growing erection to behave. 

“I blame the Stackhouse fairy blood if any glamouring took place little boy,” Eric accused as he turned the tables and pinned his new mate under him. Raised up on elbows he nuzzled the boy’s neck possessively, nipping. Grinding their bodies together. One of the things he liked about the Stackhouse boy, and there were many attractions, he was always ready for action. 

Jason lay with his hands behind his head, just looking up and feigning indifference, 

“I’d like to oblige,” and there really was no denying that, his erection wilfully ignoring his instructions. 

“But I really do gotta work, Andy’ll chew my ass out if I’m late again,” 

“I’m the only one who gets to chew your ass,” Eric winked, “ leave Bellefleur to me, I’ll make him give you a week off. That should give us enough time to get to know each other a little better, wouldn’t you agree Jason?”

“you love me that much? That’s kinda cute, and you think of everything, ‘k have at it,” he smirked bucking his hips and then yelped as another slap landed on his thigh this time.

“I may love your cute little ass, but we’ll be having a talk later about just who’s in charge here boy,” 

“We done talking?” Was the cheeky response.  
“Yes,” and they both were.

Jason really did need some sleep after his work out, entwined in his lover’s cool embrace, he nodded off to sleep. Eric Northman had forgotten long ago what is was like to need sleep, but he felt relaxed with the young man in his arms. He’d need to feed later, but that was some hours away. So he bided his time watching his boy sleep.


End file.
